


Like Rabbits

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bunny Costumes, Canon Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic smut, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: It is a well-known fact (established by cultural scholar Christophe Giacometti himself) that a mandatory part of Easter celebrations in Russia involves dressing up as bunnies, especially for your significant other. It’s practically the law.





	Like Rabbits

“You’re sure?” Yuuri asked. “You’re absolutely sure?”

Yuuri Katsuki was on the phone with his friend Chris Giacometti. He was also in the kitchen of his and Victor’s apartment.

He sat in a chair, the phone pressed to his ear, and listened to Chris talk.

“Of course I’m sure,” the man insisted. “You’re lucky you missed it. Every year he would call me and whine that he had no one to celebrate Easter with, just because of this custom.”

Yuuri frowned. “I don’t know where I could get something like that at such short notice…” he mumbled. “Unless…”

Victor had left him on his own for a while and then Chris called with this suggestion. Yuuri was starting to wonder if they’d set this up between them.

He remembered the smile on Victor’s face as the man told him he would go walk Makkachin. Surely, it wasn’t possible to look _that_ innocent and plot something as devious as this!

He pulled his hand through his hair. How long would Victor be away for?

“Gotta run,” Chris’s voice cut into his thoughts. “Talk to you later!”

“Yes.”

“And send me some photos afterwards, _mon ami_!”

“You just –” Yuuri exclaimed and sighed as he realized that he wasn’t talking to anyone anymore. “You just called to get those photos, didn’t you?” he said softly and shook his head.

Five minutes later he was looking up nearby stores and trying to estimate how long it would take him to go there and come back. Was it worth the risk of not making it back in time?

 

Victor walked home with Makkachin by his side and grinned into his scarf. He was very proud of his clever excuse to sneak out alone so he could buy some eggs and food colouring (which he’d completely forgotten to buy ahead of time).

When he returned home he could show Yuuri how good he was at painting eggs. Maybe they could even have a little competition? And the winner would get…

He wasn’t sure _what_ the winner would get, but it was bound to be something good.

He went up the stairs, his mind full of the dinner they would have in the evening. It was his turn to cook and he had the perfect recipe in mind.

Makkachin reached the door first and got up on her hind legs, begging to be let in.

Victor opened the door and followed her inside.

“Yuuri?” he called.

There was no answer.

Did Yuuri go back to sleep? He’d woken up when Victor was leaving, but he hadn’t actually gotten up and Victor suspected that he’d just dropped back down onto the pillow and into blissful sleep.

Victor glanced at his watch. It was already 2 in the afternoon. Surely Yuuri was awake by now!

He walked to the bedroom and opened the door. “Y–”

Victor froze in the doorway.

Yuuri sat on the bed with his legs crossed. He was in a pair of black heels over red stockings. Victor’s eyes trailed over his long legs, up to the suspenders and the bottom of his Japan jacket. There were earrings in his ears and…

Victor closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

…and a pair of black bunny ears on his head.

Yuuri closed one eye in a playful wink, caught the top of his jacket with his teeth and undid the zipper with a slow movement.

A necklace glittered underneath the jacket.

Yuuri pulled one side of the jacket away to reveal his bare chest. He slid the jacket off and dropped it onto the bed. Victor could see now that Yuuri was in a thong and a garter belt around his torso that held up the suspenders that reached over his thighs and down to his stockings. Yuuri got up and walked towards him with slow, measured steps.

Victor’s knees trembled. Sweat trickled down the side of his face.

He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but his mouth was dry.

“Happy Easter, Viten’ka,” Yuuri said, placing a finger under his chin and sliding it up.

“H-Happy…” No, he just couldn’t finish that sentence.

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled brighter than all his jewelry. No, they sparkled brighter than all the stars in the sky.

Victor swallowed, fidgeted with the top of his shirt and then tossed his jacket aside.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and bit his lower lip. Did he know what he was doing to Victor? _Of course_ he knew what he was doing to Victor! It only meant that Victor had to keep up with him!

Determination flowed through Victor’s veins and he caught Yuuri around the waist, picked him up and carried him to the bed.

 _Let him laugh at me_ , he thought. _Let him tease me and give me a hard time afterwards._

He lowered Yuuri onto the bed and crawled after him, undoing the belt in his pants.

With a chuckle Yuuri held his hands out to stop him. “I have something for you,” he said.

Victor leaned forward to snatch a kiss. “Yes?” he whispered, waiting to see what Yuuri would do.

Yuuri ducked away from his kiss. “I bought this for you.”

“Yes,” Victor said, expecting something exciting, but in that moment his fingers slipped over one of the buttons of his shirt and he cursed mentally that still they refused to come undone. He lowered his eyes, wishing he didn’t have to break eye contact with Yuuri.

When he next raised his eyes Yuuri was holding something out for him. It was clothes as well as a pair of bunny ears. “Put it on.”

There was no choice now but to do what he was told. He shifted away, pulled all his clothes off and took Yuuri’s present with both hands.

It was a red leotard. More than that: it was a leotard that barely covered his crotch, never mind his legs or hips. It covered his collarbone, but left both his shoulders and his chest completely exposed. More than that: it had a big heart-shaped hole on his chest.

He slipped his legs into stockings that only went up to his thighs and a pair of shoes to match Yuuri’s and turned around to face his fiancé. “Like this?”

Yuuri’s face was all red. He swallowed and held out Victor’s pair of bunny ears. “You forgot these.”

“Thank you.”

They took each other in, head to toe, blushing like the two love-sick fools that they were.

“It suits you,” Yuuri said softly, suddenly shy and embarrassed.

Victor was staring at Yuuri, unable to tear his eyes away. He was _so blessed_ , blessed beyond the ability of mere words to convey to have someone as handsome as Yuuri as his fiancé.

“Oh! I forgot something else!” Yuuri exclaimed and slipped off the bed to pick something up from the bedside table.

Victor stared at his backside, feeling his jaw drop.

Once he’d gotten into an actual argument with Chris over who was the owner of the best-looking backside. Now he was sure that had Chris been there with him, even he would’ve had to admit that Victor was right.

He stared (feeling extremely grateful that he was sitting down) at the fluffy tail – the icing on his cake – right above Yuuri’s buttocks.

Yuuri turned back around and held another tail out for him.

Victor swallowed and presented his backside. Or, tried to. What really happened was that he dropped onto his stomach onto the bed and blushed at how clumsy the movement ended up being.

He felt Yuuri’s fingers on his lower back, seeking out the perfect spot, pin the tail in place and then heard Yuuri give a soft giggle as he flicked the tail.

“I’m sorry, Victor, this is just so cute!”

Victor turned around, grabbed Yuuri and pulled him down. “I’ll give you _cute_!” he exclaimed and smothered Yuuri’s face with kisses. God! The gorgeous man was even wearing lipstick! How did Victor miss a detail like that?

“Where…” he began after a dozen or so kisses as Yuuri nuzzled against his neck. “Where did all this come from? Ah! Not that I’m complaining!” he hastened to add, just in case Yuuri got the wrong idea.

Yuuri trailed a finger playfully over Victor’s chest, drawing circles around his nipples. “Chris called me earlier to say that in Russia people dress up as bunnies for Easter,” he admitted.

“Um… Yuuri, I… uh… I don’t know how to break it to you, but –”

Yuuri burst out laughing and gave Victor a playful tap on the nose. “I know! I’m not _that_ stupid!” He shifted so that he was lying right over Victor with both legs on either side of him, his knees digging into the bed. “I just thought it would be fun.”

Victor took Yuuri’s face with both hands, trying not to think too much about the fact that he was between the man’s thighs. “Yes,” he said and caught Yuuri’s mouth in a kiss.

He was gathering his courage to say something sweet and sappy to his dear Yuuri when said dear Yuuri pushed his hips against Victor’s. And, so, what should’ve been an “I love you” or “you always spoil me”, became a gasp instead as Victor’s mouth released Yuuri’s.

It wasn’t until an hour later that he remembered about the Easter eggs. It wasn’t until they pulled away and Victor decided to give in and confess that Yuuri’s kisses and teasing were really trying his patience that Victor remembered that he’d had other plans.

He lay on the pillow, his bunny ears sliding off and stared up at Yuuri. “U-um…”

Yuuri chuckled softly. “I suppose you want me to undress you now?”

“Will you go paint some Easter eggs with me?” Victor asked, swallowing nervously.

Yuuri slid his hands over Victor’s chest. “Only if you don’t change into something else.”

“Then you have to keep yours on as well,” Victor added.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my present for tosquinha, who posted a lot of awesome art on Patreon. This fic is based on one such piece (sadly I can't link it here). They posted one half of it (with Victor) [here](https://twitter.com/sidesidething/status/970803647587250176).
> 
> For anyone wondering why my other wips are sitting quietly in the corner, I promise I will get back to them in the near future!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! (I know a lot of them are happening right now)


End file.
